Closer Together
by dragon5taimer
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are stuck in a snow storm. Will this experience bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Closer Togather

an InuYasha Blanket Scenario

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. InuYasha and all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Chapter One

Her day just couldn't seem to get any worse. They had been searching for the shikon shards when it began to snow unexpectedly. A few hours went by and the weather went from snow to a blizzard! Ontop of that, she and InuYasha were seperated from the othes!

Kagome was not expecting it to snow, and she hadn't brought any warmer clothes for herself. It ceased to stop snowing so badly and, and the snow was practically knee high now. The young Miko followed behind the young hanyou male who continued to break through the snow, unlike her, he seemed to be unaffected by the cold. The icy wind stung Kagome's face. The sun was starting to set and it had gotten colder. Her fingers were numb, and she was shivering badly. She hated winter.

InuYasha would look back to check on the girl every so often, making sure she was still following behind him. They would have to find shelter...and soon. He knew that humans, if they got too cold, could die of hypothermia. Not only that worried him, but, she was beginning to smell sick.

Kagome began to cough violently, making the hanyou look back, Worry on his face, though, to her, his expression was unreadable. She was forced to stop walking. When the coughing finally subsided, she noticed InuYasha was looking at her. She smiled slightly to let him know she was okay, which made him turn around and continue breaking through the snow. Kagome followed him.

The inu-hanyou desperately searched for shelter as he walked, Kagome wouldnt last much longer. He stopped once again when he heard Kagome go into another coughing fit. He could tell she was soaked to the bone, her hair looked wet aswell. He felt sorry for the poor girl. Kagome's face was pale and her lips were tinted a light shade of blue...they needed to find shelter.

"Kagome, " InuYasha called, "I'll carry you on my back if you want." he suggested.

Kagome looked up at her hanyou friend and nodded. She stumbled over to him. InuYasha crouched down to make it easier for her to get on. Once she crawled onto his back he secured his arms around her legs to help her stay on better. Kagome layed her head on the back of his shoulder. He could feel how warm she was, the poor girl had become sick Soon after, she closed her eyes falling into unconsiousness, free from the cold and sickness.

* * *

Theres chapter one! I hope I get some reviews soon. The next chapter is on its way soon. 

This is my first InuYasha Blanket scenario Fanfic. Please review! Also, sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next ones will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Closer Togather

an InuYasha Blanket Scenario

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha! InuYasha and all the characters belong to Rumiko takahashi!!

* * *

Chapter Two

**After a while of walking, a dark shape appeared on the horizon. InuYasha almost cried out in relief. He began running towards the shelter, but being careful of the sick miko on his back. The snow blinded him as he ran, but he ignored it and his only thoughts were on getting to the shelter up ahead.**

**The hanyou burst into the old hut, it looked abandoned. He dropped her bag on the floor and gently layed Kagome down aswell. **

**"Damnit, Kagome, can you hear me?�he asked, looking at her. He got no reply. He could see her shivering violently, h****e had to get her out of her wet clothes, h****e had no choice.**

**Kagome, I-Im going to have to get you out of these clothes, I****m sorry. He said, he had a feeling that when she woke up H****e was going to be in a world of pain. **

**He carefully removed her shirt and set it to the side. When that was done he moved onto her skirt. He pulled that off aswell. All she had on now was her bra and panties, h****e decided to leave those alone, so when she woke up she wouldn't be too angry. They weren't as wet as her other clothes either. He grabbed her bag and rummaged through it. He took out the first aid kit and a blanket he found. Luckily, nothing had gotten wet.**

**He wrapped the blanket around Kagome's shivering form and began to rub her limbs through the blanket. He didn't like the coloring of her skin or her lips. When he was done, her skine color looked a lot better than it did before. She was still shivering though. He blushed. He knew body heat was the best way to keep warm. He sighed in defeat and quickly took off ALL of his clothes, he was just about as wet as Kagome had been. He slid under the blanket with her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.**

**"Its okay, Kagome. Don't worry." He softly told her. Trying to comfort her.**

**To his relief, she relaxed against him. He smiled a bit. He realized he was pretty tired from walking and, slowly, sleep consumed him.**

* * *

**Okay, Chapter two is finished. Please Review! Ive already had two reviews, thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Closer Togather

An inuyasha blanket scenario

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. All character belong to Rumiko Takahashi and no one else!

* * *

Chapter Three

The storm outside had finally stopped and InuYasha had been watching over Kagome all night. He had woken up when she began to toss and turn.

Flashback InuYasha awoke from his sleep feeling the young miko begin to move around. She appeared to be restless. He placed his hand over her forehead. She had gotten a fever. 'Now I have to take care of her damn fever...' He grabbed the first aid kit and opened it up. He took out a bottle that read "Fever Reducer" and read the instruction he noticed were on the back of the bottle. It said to devour 1 capsule every 2 hours. 

"So, Im ganna have to get her to swallow the damn things huh?" he asked himself. He opened the lid and dumped one pill onto his hand.

He sat Kagome up and sat behind her. He leaned her up against him so her head was resting on gis shoulder. To his surprise her eyes opened. She was barely conscious, though.

"Kagome, I need you to swallow this okay..."

After a brief moment of silence she looked up at the hanyou. Her eyes werent open all the way, she didnt seem to know what was going on.

InuYasha placed the pill in Kagome's mouth. He was about to force her to swallow it when she swallowed the pill. He sighed in relief and layed her back down, and placed the covers over her and he, once again, joined her. He did the same thing every hour.

End Flash Back 

InuYasha did not get enough sleep, he was exhausted. He had finally fallen asleep when Kagome's fever broke and then finally went away.

The young miko began to stir. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. She couldnt remember a thing and she didnt know where she was. She looked back, seeing InuYasha. She sat up, and suddenly realized that she was nearly naked. She shrieked and covered herself with the blanket.

On hearing the shriek, InuYasha immediately shot up. He looked around for any trouble but didnt see any.

"SIT!!!!"

The next thing he knew, the ground came up to meet his face. When the spell wore off he shot up and glared at Kagome.

"W-What was that for!!?"

"I dont know! Maybe it was because I found you sleeping next to me, under the covers and Im nearly NAKED!!" She exclaimed furiously.

"You dont remember, do you?"

She froze. Now she was confused.

"Remember? Remember what?" she asked.

"I saved your damn life!! Thats what!! You passed out and nearly froze to death, wench!"

"Oh...I-I cant remember...sorry." she said, feeling a bit guilty for having sat her savior.

"Its fine...Atleast your feeling better now..." the hanyou said, blushing a bit.

Kagome crawled over to InuYasha, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. InuYasha was completely shocked...he was not expecting that at all.

"Thank you, InuYasha..." she said, looking up at him with a smile.

InuYasha then returned the embrace and snaked his arms around the miko. He pulled her close and rested his forehead on her head.

"Kagome, I love you..." he whispered into her hair.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, "Do you really?" she asked.

He nodded,"Of course...why would I have done this for you otherwise?"

Kagome buried her face into his horai and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, InuYasha..." she said.

* * *

I didnt think my story would be so popular! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Ill be writing another chapter as we speak, so please be patient. 


	4. Chapter 4

Closer Togather

An inuyasha blanket scenario

Dsclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. All character belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Chapter Four Back at the village 

InuYasha and Kagome's time togather had shown how much they cared for eachother. But, all good things must come to an end. They had headed back to the village, where they were all supposed to meet before they had gotten split up.

As soon as Shippo saw Kagome enter the village he ran to her and jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! You made it!! I thought I was never going to see you again!" the young kitsune cried.

Kagome held the child in her arms and pat his head. She was just as happy to see him as he was her.

"Its okay Shippo, Im back!" she said with a smile.

InuYasha had walked ahead and was greeted by the others. When Kagome followed she was asked tons of questions, like "What happened?" and "Where did she and InuYasha stay for the night?"

Kagome answered all there questions, but left out the part of how InuYasha had taken care of her. Now that they both now their feelings for eachother...they are closer togather.

I guess even when things go wrong, there is such a thing as a happy ending if you are willing to fight for it.

_END_

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. I also hope to get tons of reviews now that its finished! I will write other stories, but later. And again, Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
